MFB version: Le Petit Chaperon Rouge
by Solynn Galaxy
Summary: Vous connaissez tous le conte de fées ? Ben c'est un peu comme le conte, sauf que le Petit Chaperon Rouge s'appelle Kakeru et qu'il conduit une moto, et que le loup s'appelle Ryuto et qu'il se fait percuter par le Petit Chaperon Rouge...Ryuto x Kakeru, léger Kyoya x Gingka


Hello ! Après un petit moment d'absence à cause des révisions pour le bac, me revoilà ! (presque fini, plus que l'oral de français !) J'ai eu parfois l'envie de réécrire les contes de fées, et j'ai eu l'inspiration (ce matin en étendant le linge -_-') pour écrire un remix du Petit Chaperon Rouge en version MFBeyblade avec un nouveau couple que j'essaie, Ryuto x Kakeru. Bon, j'ai assez parlé, alors je vous laisse lire, bonne lecture ! (Et si vous n'aimez pas le yaoi, ne lisez pas !)

**Titre:**MFB version: Le Petit Chaperon Rouge

**Résumé:**C'est un peu comme le conte, sauf que le Petit Chaperon Rouge s'appelle Kakeru et qu'il conduit une moto, et que le loup s'appelle Ryuto et qu'il se fait percuter par le Petit Chaperon Rouge...

**Pairing(s):**Ryuto x Kakeru, léger Kyoya x Gingka

**Disclaimer:**Beyblade Metal Fusion ne m'appartient pas !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Dans un royaume lointain, très lointain, plein de magie et d'anachronismes en tous genres, vivait dans un petit village un jeune garçon qui s'appelait Kakeru. Ce garçon aux cheveux verts et aux grands yeux bleus était connu pour son éternel enthousiasme ainsi que son optimisme à toute épreuve, et parce qu'il portait souvent un blouson à capuche rouge on le surnommait «Le Petit Chaperon Rouge » - bien qu'il n'aimait pas trop ce surnom.

Un jour, alors qu'il faisait le tour du village en moto comme il avait l'habitude de faire pour s'amuser, il entendit son portable sonner et décrocha.

«Allô grand frère ?

-Comment tu as su que c'était moi qui appelais ?

-Je sais pas, j'ai eu une intuition. Alors, pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

-J'ai un service à te demander, rentre à la maison.

-Rooh, mais je m'amusais bien en moto moi...

-KAKERU !

-C'est bon j'arrive, pas la peine de hurler. »

Kakeru arriva ainsi en traînant des pieds chez lui, et à peine entré, sentit une agréable odeur de chocolat. Étant d'un naturel gourmand, il alla jusqu'à la cuisine où trônait sur la table un gros gâteau au chocolat recouvert de fraises et de chantilly.

«J'ai faiiiiiim..., il allait se jeter sur le plat lorsqu'une voix l'interrompit.

-Oh, le p'tit Chaperon Rouge, c'est pas pour toi ! »

Kakeru leva alors la tête vers un garçon plus âgé qui lui ressemblait fortement, et qui était en fait son grand frère. Celui-ci le regardait mécontent.

«Kyoya, je t'ai déjà dit de pas m'appeler comme ça ! protesta-t-il. J'aime pas ce surnom !

-C'est pas ma faute si tout le monde ici t'appelle comme ça, lui répliqua son frère. Et arrête de loucher sur le gâteau, petit goinfre !

-Maieuh, j'ai faim moi ;-;, tu laissera pas ton petit frère mourir de faim quand même ? J'peux avoir une part ? S'te plaît juste une seuuuuuule ;-; ! »

Kakeru était maintenant accroché à la veste de son grand frère en lui faisant des yeux doux. Kyoya soupira.

«Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite Kakeru ! Un vrai goinfre, exactement comme Gingka, fit-il ensuite tout bas.

-Alors c'est pour quand ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu m'as appelé alors que je m'amusais bien ?

-Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai un service à te demander. Il faudrait que tu ailles livrer ce gâteau SANS LE MANGER à Mamie, tu sais que c'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui.

-Mais ouiiii, c'est vrai ! Chouette on va aller voir Mamie :D ! Kakeru sauta de joie. Mais au fait, pourquoi tu me demande ça à moi ?

-...Parce que tu sais très bien aussi que j'ai promis à Gingka de passer un moment avec lui avant d'aller voir Mamie, Kyoya se mit à rougir légèrement.

-Oh mais ouiiii, c'est vrai que Gingka va venir te voir ! Et comme ça vous vous ferez plein de bisous et tu lui dira plein de mots tout doux du genre «Gingka-chan je t'aime » et tout ça ! Et c'est quand que vous allez vous marier :3 ?

-Quand on aura l'âge et quand on voudra !

-En tout cas j'ai hâte qu'il soit mon beau-frère ! Gingka est vraiment quelqu'un de super sympa !

-Mm, bon maintenant tu prends ça et tu te dépêche d'arriver ! Kyoya tendit un panier à son petit frère. Et surtout tu ne mange pas le gâteau en cours de route Et Kakeru !

-Oui ?

-Ne passe pas par la forêt ! J'ai pas envie que tu te fasse tuer !

-Mais...les loups ne sont pas méchants ! Bon, à plus grand frère ! »

Kakeru s'empressa alors de prendre le panier et de courir à sa moto. Avant de monter, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder ce qu'il y avait dedans par curiosité. Il vit le gâteau au chocolat qui lui faisait terriblement envie, mais se dit que ce ne serait pas bien s'il le mangeait tout de suite. Il vit aussi une bouteille de soda avec des gobelets en plastiques, ainsi que des petits cadeaux de la part de Kyoya et de la sienne. Il se demanda bien ce que son grand frère avait pu prendre.

«Bon, c'est pas tout, mais il faut que j'y aille ! »

Le jeune garçon enfourcha sa chère moto et fila à vive allure sur la route.

«J'ai quand même bien fait d'y aller à moto, ça va beaucoup plus vite qu'à pied :D ! »

Alors qu'il passait à côté de la forêt, il tourna alors la tête vers celle-ci. Il eut un sourire.

«...Mais j'irai encore plus vite si je coupais par là :D ! »

Il s'aventura alors dans la forêt, malgré l'interdiction de son frère. Cependant, même s'il allait vite, rien n'était sûr qu'il irait plus vite par la forêt, car Kakeru avait un mauvais sens de l'orientation, et il aimait suivre son propre chemin. Alors qu'il roulait à grande vitesse à travers les bois, le jeune garçon se demanda s'il ne s'était un peu perdu, lorsqu'il se rappela de quelque chose. Il prit son portable en main et appela son cher frère.

«...Allô grand frère ?

-Quoi encore ?! s'écria Kyoya à l'autre bout.

-Rooh, pas la peine de me gronder, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?

-Tu me dérange là !

-Oui je sais que tu es très occupé avec Gingka, tu dois être en pleine séance de bisous ou quelque chose du genre !...Á moins que ce ne soit autre chose, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu voulais avoir des enfants avec Gingka ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

-LA FERME KAKERU ! répondit le vert, gêné.

-Ooh, salut Kakeru ! Tu vas bien ? Gingka avait prit le téléphone des mains de son chéri.

-Salut Gingka ! Dis, vous faisiez quoi à l'instant que Kyoya m'a hurlé dessus ?

-Il me faisait plein de bisous ^-^

-NE DIS PAS ÇA Á KAKERU GINGKA ! Et pourquoi tu m'as appelé alors que tu es en train de conduire ?! Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était dangereux !

-Ben je me suis dit que Gingka et toi vous pourriez nous rejoindre après votre séance de bisous !

-Oh oui c'est une super idée, t'es pas d'accord Kyoya-kun ?

-...Bon, on verra, mais en attendant Kakeru raccroche tout de suite, ordonna Kyoya, tu vas provoquer un accident !

-...Mais pourquoi tu dis ç- »

Kakeru vit alors quelque chose devant lui, dont il se rapprochait à grande vitesse. Dans un énorme réflexe il freina alors aussi fort qu'il put, mais percuta la chose qui s'était mise sur sa route. Un grand bruit se produit, et le jeune garçon n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui s'était passé qu'il se retrouva dans un arbre, toujours son portable à la main.

«...Bah qu'est-ce qui s'est passé o_o'?

-Kakeru, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! J'ai entendu un grand bruit ! »

Il essaya alors de se dégager lorsqu'il vit ce qu'il avait percuté.

«...Euh, j'te laisse grand frère ! Mais je compte sur toi pour venir ! »

Kyoya n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose que son petit frère avait raccroché. Kakeru descendit prestement de l'arbre et se précipita vers ce qu'il avait percuté. Un jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs avec une mèche rouge, qui devait être un peu plus âgé que lui, étendu sur l'herbe, apparemment sonné.

«Eh, est-ce que ça va ? Tu vas bien ? »

_'Mince, j'espère que je l'ai pas tué o_o''!'_

Mais le jeune garçon en question n'était pas blessé, et n'avait même pas une égratignure sur le corps. Kakeru remarqua alors qu'il avait des oreilles et une queue blanches qui semblaient d'origine animale...et aussi qu'il était plutôt beau.

«...Eh, réponds, tu m'entends ? demanda-t-il en le secouant. T'es pas mort au moins ? »

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs gémit, puis ouvrit lentement les yeux.

«...Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé...»

Il se trouva alors nez à nez avec Kakeru, qui était seulement à quelques centimètres de lui, vu qu'il s'était beaucoup penché. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

«...Euh...tu pourrais t'enlever ?

-Ouf, il est pas mort ! » Le jeune garçon soupira de soulagement.

Celui qui venait de se faire percuter se releva et croisa le regard rassuré de Kakeru, qui le prit soudainement dans ses bras.

«Je suis content que tu aille bien, j'ai eu peur de t'avoir tué ! Et je suis vraiment désolé au fait ! Je regardais pas où j'allais et je t'avais pas vu tout de suite ! Je suis désolé !

-...Je...c'est pas grave... »

Le cœur de Kakeru se mit alors à battre plus vite, comme celui de l'autre garçon, et tous deux se demandèrent ce qui leur arrivait.

«Au fait, moi c'est Kakeru :D ! fit ce dernier en s'enlevant. Et toi ?

-...Ryuto..., répondit l'autre.

-Content de te rencontrer Ryuto :) ! »

Ryuto regarda alors celui qui l'avait percuté, et se mit à rougir.

_'...Plutôt mignon...'_

«Hé, pourquoi tu rougis ?

-Euh, m-mais pour rien !

-T'as pas de la fièvre au moins ?! »

Kakeru, soudainement inquiet, posa son front sur celui de Ryuto afin de vérifier qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre, ce qui ne fit que redoubler ses rougeurs.

«...Non, t'as pas de fièvre...alors pourquoi t'es tout rouge ?

-Je...je sais pas...

-...Bon, c'est pas grave ! Mais comment ça se fait que t'ai pas une seule égratignure ? Et pourquoi t'as des oreilles aussi bizarres ? Et une queue ? Tu aimes le cosplay ?

-P-Pas du tout ! En fait, c'est que...je suis un loup, avoua Ryuto. Et...on ne se blesse pas facilement.

-...T'es un loup ? Cool ! J'ai toujours voulu en rencontrer ! Bon, on va dire qu'à partir de ce moment, toi et moi on est amis, d'accord ?

-...D'accord... »

Les deux nouveaux amis se mirent alors à marcher, et Ryuto se demanda pourquoi son cœur s'était mis à battre plus vite depuis que ce drôle de garçon était à côté de lui.

«Et au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici...Kakeru ?

-Bah en fait j'devais aller chez ma Mamie pour lui apporter un gâteau parce que c'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui, et j'ai pensé y arriver plus vite en coupant par la forêt ! Expliqua le garçon aux yeux bleus. Et puis bah j'ai roulé trop vite et je t'ai percuté...Et toi ?

-...Ben...j'essayais d'échapper aux chasseurs.

-...Pourquoi ?

-...Ils veulent nous tuer, ils pensent qu'on représente une menace.

-...Mais c'est pas bien ! Moi je suis sûr que vous êtes pas méchants du tout ! Au contraire, moi je te trouve très gentil ! Kakeru adressa un grand sourire à son nouvel ami.

-...Merci... » le compliment fit rougir un peu plus Ryuto.

Ils continuèrent à se balader, lorsque Kakeru eut une idée.

«Eh Ryuto, si on faisait la course ?

-...De quoi ?

-Le premier arrivé chez ma grand-mère à gagné ! Il monta sur sa moto.

-...Mais je sais pas où c'est !

-C'est le premier village qui vient, la première maison à gauche ! Tu peux pas te tromper ! »

Ryuto n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que Kakeru était déjà loin. Ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il devait faire, il décida néanmoins de le suivre. Tandis qu'il courait à travers les bois, il se mit à réfléchir sur ses réactions étranges.

_'...Kakeru...Mais pourquoi je me mets à rougir comme ça quand il me regarde ?...Et pourquoi mon cœur bat aussi vite quand il est près de moi ?...Peut-être...peut-être que je suis...amoureux ?'_

Rien qu'en pensant à cette idée, ses rougeurs doublèrent.

_'...Ça serait incroyable, mais je pense que c'est la seule explication possible...Mais quand même, tomber amoureux au premier regard de celui qui m'a percuté,_ _c'est un peu...étrange...Mais Kakeru a l'air très sympa...et en plus, faut avouer qu'il plutôt mignon...'_

Sans s'en rendre compte, Ryuto était arrivé à destination. Il s'arrêta de courir, puis regarda autour de lui, pas de traces de Kakeru. Il se dirigea alors vers la maison indiquée par son ami, et ne vit aucune moto aux alentours. Mais après tout, il l'avait peut-être garée ailleurs.

«...Kakeru ? »

Il toqua timidement à la porte, mais vit que personne ne lui répondit. Il entra alors doucement, et découvrit une vieille dame, endormie sur un canapé en train de ronfler bruyamment.

_'...Ça doit être sa grand-mère...'_

Il s'approcha alors d'elle.

«Euh...Madame ? »

La grand-mère devait avoir le sommeil léger car elle se réveilla aussitôt, faisant sursauter Ryuto. Elle fixa alors le jeune garçon-loup, les sourcils froncés.

«Qui êtes vous ?

-Bah, euh, c'est...c'est Kakeru qui m'a dit que-

-Kakeru ?! Mon cher petit-fils ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?!

-Moi ?! Mais rien du t-

-Vous avez osé faire du mal à mon petit-fils chéri ?! Je vais vous trouer la peau moi vous allez voir !

-M-Mais- »

Ryuto eut alors très très peur lorsqu'il vit la grand-mère sortir une carabine de son placard. En fait, ce n'était pas la carabine en soi qui lui faisait peur – même s'il était touché il n'en souffrirait pas beaucoup – mais plutôt la fureur de celle qui la tenait. Commença alors une course poursuite dans toute la maison avec la grand-mère de Kakeru qui mitraillait le pauvre Ryuto qui ne pouvait que courir.

«J'vais vous apprendre moi à faire du mal à mon petit-fils !

-Mais puisque je vous dit que j'ai rien fait !

-Menteur ! »

_'KAKERU AU SECOUUUUURS !'_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Pendant que le pauvre Ryuto se faisait martyriser par sa grand-mère, Kakeru lui, s'était encore égaré.

«Mais pourquoi je suis pas encore arrivé ? J'ai dû me tromper quelque part c'est sûr ! »

Il entendit alors des cris au loin, puis soudain, quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, tomba juste devant lui, le faisant sursauter.

«...Ah bah heureusement que j'étais pas en moto cette fois ! »

Il se pencha vers celui qui se trouvait par terre, et remarqua qu'il ressemblait drôlement à Ryuto, sauf qu'il avait l'air plus âgé.

«...Eh, vous ressemblez à Ryuto !

-...De quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu connais mon frère toi ?

-Ryuto est ton frère ? C'est génial, Ryuto-chan a un frère !

-...HEIN ? »

Le garçon qui se trouvait à terre se releva d'un coup.

«J'peux savoir pourquoi tu appelles mon frère comme ça ?

-...Bah parce que je l'aime !

-...PARCE QUE QUOI ?!

-Parce que je l'aime !...Bah oui, c'est sûr, pas d'autre explication possible ! Donc, je connais pas ton nom, mais je t'annonce que je suis amoureux de Ryuto et que plus tard je veux me marier avec lui, comme Kyoya et Gingka ! »

_'...MAIS C'EST QUI CE GOSSE ?!'_

«Au fait, comment tu t'appelles ? Moi c'est Kakeru !

-...Ryuga...Et d'où tu connais mon frère toi ?

-Bah en fait je l'ai percuté à moto alors je roulais et-

-TU AS QUOI ?!

-Hé doucement, il est pas mort ! Mais là je suis en train de perdre du temps, Ryuto-chan a dû déjà arriver chez Mamie, zut ! »

Le pauvre Ryuga ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il racontait.

«Mais au fait, t'es pas poursuivi par des chasseurs ? demanda Kakeru. Ryuto-chan m'a dit qu'il se faisait poursuivre donc comme tu es son frère je suppose que toi aussi t'es poursuivi !

-...

-Bah c'est pas grave, je suis là pour t'aider ! Monte avec moi, on va aller retrouver Ryuto-chan ! Et j'vais aussi tout t'expliquer parce que t'as l'air de pas comprendre ce que je dis ! »

Ryuga se retrouva donc à suivre Kakeru, sur sa moto, tandis que ce dernier lui expliqua toute l'histoire.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chez la grand-mère, Ryuto se faisait toujours pourchasser, et il commençait à désespérer que Kakeru n'arriverait jamais avant qu'il ne se fasse massacrer.

«Reviens ici assassin !

-Mais j'ai pas tué Kakeru je vous jure !

-Espèce de voyou !

-Au secouuuuurs ! »

Mais soudain, alors qu'ils couraient dans le salon, la porte s'ouvrit. C'était Kakeru, accompagné de Ryuga.

«...Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

Le jeune garçon aperçut alors sa grand-mère et lui sauta dans les bras.

«Mamie ! Bon anniversaire !

-Kakeru, mon cher petit-fils ! Mais si tu es là, c'est que ce voyou ne t'as pas fait de mal ?

-...Voyou ? Mais Mamie, Ryuto n'est pas méchant, c'est mon amoureux ! »

En entendant ça, Ryuto ne put s'empêcher d'être heureux. C'était un amour réciproque.

«Hein Ryuto-chan ? fit Kakeru en le prenant dans ses bras. Un jour toi et moi on se mariera, t'es pas d'accord ?

-Euh...

-...Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt que tu étais le petit ami de mon cher Kakeru ? C'est que je ne t'aurais pas tiré dessus !

-J'ai essayé de vous le dire mais vous ne vouliez pas m'écouter...

-Mais je fais confiance à Kakeru, si tu es son petit ami c'est que tu es forcément quelqu'un de bien !

-Au fait Ryuto-chan, j'ai croisé ton frère !

-...Ryuga ? Il se tourna vers lui. Euh...

-Ryuto, c'est vrai que tu aimes ce gamin ?

-Bah, euh...oui ? »

Juste à ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et entrèrent en trombe Kyoya et Gingka.

«Je t'avais dit Gingka qu'on serait allé plus vite en prenant la route !

-Mais je voulais me promener dans la forêt avec toi ! »

Kyoya remarqua alors le monde présent, et fronça les sourcils en voyant le garçon auquel Kakeru avait pris la main.

«...Kakeru...tu me dois des explications, je crois.

-Ah mais oui ! J'te présente Ryuto-chan, mon petit ami ! Et lui c'est son frère Ryuga ! On s'est rencontré en chemin !

-...Tu as un petit ami ?

-Mais c'est formidable ! s'écria Gingka. Enchanté de te connaître Ryuto ! Et toi aussi Ryuga ! Tu te rend compte Kyoya-kun, ton petit frère a trouvé l'amour ! Il faut fêter ça ! »

Et c'est ainsi que tous fêtèrent joyeusement l'anniversaire de la grand-mère et la naissance du couple de Ryuto et Kakeru, en se racontant cette aventure, autour d'un gros gâteau au chocolat.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Voilà, le oneshot est terminé ! S'il vous as plu, mettez des reviews please :) !

Kakeru: Enfin j'apparais dans tes histoires ! C'est cool, hein Ryuto-chan ?

Ryuto: Euh, oui, bien sûr !

Kakeru: Et j'espère que j'apparaîtrais encore avec Ryuto-chan ! Ça serait vraiment génial, hein grand frère ?!

Kyoya: Mouais...*lance des regards suspicieux à Ryuto*

Kakeru: N'effraie pas Ryuto-chan grand frère ! Je t'assure qu'il est très gentil !

Kyoya: Il a pas intérêt à te faire du mal, sinon...

Ryuga: Sinon quoi ?!

So-chan: Ouh là, ça risque de chauffer entre ces deux-là, faudra les surveiller...


End file.
